Dismarelda
is a Rank D Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Dismarelda evolves into Reversa when fused with Happierre. Appearance Dismarelda has a blobby appearance, for her body has the form of a jelly, purple in color, with her "hair" having a lighter tone, with a hairband with a small bow on the left side to match. She has diminute arms, slightly puffy lips and round eyes with the eyelashes pointing downwards. Personality Dismarelda is an amicable individual with a passive disposition to match. In the anime, after having an argument with her husband Happierre, she tries to find him to make amends, implying she can be easily forgiving. She is more noble than she appears, as she feels guilty for nearly driving Nathan's parents' relationship into an abrupt end. In the anime, she seems to enjoy shopping and having vacations, both of them shared with Happierre. She has a verbal tic of some sort, as she always ends her statements wiith "-juban" in Japanese, and "no filter" in the English dub. Relationships Happierre Dismarelda is Happierre's wife. Most of the time, both of them get on well with each other. However, there are few cases when they cannot help but argue. Abilities and Powers Dismarelda has an aura capable of disturbing the emotional atmosphere of a place, causing people to hold arguments. If happening near married couples, it could inflict serious disputes over trivial matters and, if not taken care, spark a divorce. This effect is cancelled by Happierre's own aura. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Dismarelda is automatically befriended through the main story. Dismarelda also appears in trash heaps in all alleys and the Construction Site at night (Downtown Springdale), as well as trash cans in the Shopping Street Narrows (Shopper's Row). Yokai Watch 2 Dismarelda appears in the Old Mansion's attic, and under cars in Blossom Heights. In the anime Dismarelda appears in the first anime episode, after Nathan returns home and discovers his parents arguing, unknowingly, due to her presence. After being scanned by Nathan through the newly obtained Yo-kai Watch and confronted, she reveals she never wanted to cause the argument and she was looking for her husband to make amends for their own argument. Whisper later brings her husband -revealed to be Happierre-, who decides to patch up their relationship and his mere presence cause the atmosphere to soothe and Nathan's parents to make up. Then Dismarelda and Happierre leave. Both Dismarelda and Happierre give Nathan their Yo-ai Medals sometime after the incident, as he summons them in later episodes. Happierre and Dismarelda both make cameo appearances in EP002. Nate tries to summon Happierre with the Yo-kai Watch, while Happierre says they can't come because they're vacationing in Hawaii. Happierre and Dismarelda are both summoned by Nate in EP008 to try and get Jibanyan out of Nate's room. They melt under the door and slide Jibanyan out. They then leave to go to their romantic getaway. In EP017, Nate summons Dismarelda to stop Katie from being inspirited by Rockabelly. In EP027, Dismarelda was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia. She was doing some shopping at the nearby stores while Happierre waited in line for the release of the new Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Sometime prior to going to the Adams house, Dismerelda inspirited the parents of Jibanyan's owner from when he was still alive. Dismeralda then met Inaho and her crew as she tells them about how Happierre has been flirting with other girls, in which that leads to their origins. Quotes * Befriended: ''"Oh, dahling, you're lovely. I'll be your friend! How's that sound?"'' * Being Traded: ''"*siiigh* I feel so abandoned. But you won't desert me... will you?"'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Lovely, dahling!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"I've had better."'' * Receiving food (disliked):'' '' Trivia * Dismarelda's first appearance in the anime parallels her one in the first Yo-kai Watch video game, with the difference revolving on having to fight her at the end of the Chapter 2 after collecting some Yo-kai, among them Jibanyan. * Dismarelda's marriage to Happierre could be a nod to the old adage "opposites attract" as both Yo-kai have romantic interest in one another but have complete opposite personalities, as well as opposite personality-effecting powers. * The first time Nate summoned Dismarelda was in EP008. * Dismarelda had a different design in the 2011 trailer, where she was more blocky and was a male. Origin Possibly based on the Nuppeppō, a blob-like yokai that stinks of rotting flesh. Its name is a corruption of a derogatory term for women who wear too much make-up. Name Origin * "Dismarelda" is based off of the word dismal which means a sad or gloomy state of mind, and the female name Esmeralda. * "Negatalia" is a pormenteau of the word negativo ''(negative) and the female name ''Natalia ''(Nathalie). In other languages * Japanese: ドンヨリーヌ ''Don'yorīnu * Korean: 칙칙하잔느 Chikchikhajanneu * French: Lulugubre * Spanish: Negatalia * German: Tristine * Italian: Negatina * Portuguese (Brazil): Abatilda * Chinese: 冬陰莉露 (HK) or 陰沉怪 (TW) * Arabic: مهمومة Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai